Aиd тнε яεαsoи is you
by Azur Hartzler
Summary: "Cuando te conocí, supe que tenía una razón. Una razón para cambiar quién solía ser, una razón para empezar desde cero. Una razón de ser… ¡Y eres tú, maldición! ¡Nadie más que tú!" UA. One-Shot. Song-Fic.


**N**o**t**a**s** **d**e** l**a** a**u**t**o**r**a**: **¡Hola a todos! Aquí con un nuevo fic y nada de actualizaciones. xD soy mala. Aún no he escrito nada de EDA, y vaya… qué abandonado tengo TBP. Lo próximo que actualice será TBP, que toca **The Sharpest Lives**. Trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible *suspiro* En fin. Este fic es basado en la canción de Simple Plan, que me ha encantado y la llevo repitiendo unas cincuenta veces xD Siempre lo hago cada vez que hago un fic basado en una canción, oigo la canción hasta que termine de escribir para inspirarme más (? Como sea, espero que les guste, les mando un saludo a todos. Cualquier duda, ya saben; ahí están los mensajes. :)

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mi pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

**A**d**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**: Palabras inapropiadas, OoC, UA.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***And the reason is you***

* * *

Maldita sea.

A veces la cago tanto que debería golpearme a mí y solamente a mí. Desbaratarme el rostro enteramente, arrancarme todas las extremidades si es necesario. Tirarme del cabello hasta dejarme pelado.

¡Lo que sea, joder! ¡Pero que los golpes acaben en mí!

Y no en ella. Que no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada. Argh, maldita sea. Amo tanto a esa pequeña mujer, nunca quise hacer algo para lastimarla. Nunca, y creo que jamás me perdonaré todo el daño que acabo de causarle.

¡Y es que no me controlé! Mantenía tanta furia acumulada, tantos absurdos y estúpidos celos que al cabo de todos los insultos y gritos que nos mandamos, no pude controlarme más.

Qué fastidio es que sea ésa la única escena que se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza…

**.**

**.**

* * *

—_Vaya, ya llegaste. — Dijo secamente el muchacho pelinegro con tono frío, que se mantenía sentado (o más bien dicho, desparramado) en el pequeño sillón de la sala de estar._

—_Sí — dijo simplemente la joven al cerrar la puerta, quitarse el holgado suéter color verde y plasmarlo delicadamente en la mesa. Al dirigir su vista al chico que justo frente a ella la miraba inexpresivo, posicionó ambas manos en sus firmes caderas y le mandó una mirada acusadora. — ¿Y ahora qué tienes? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?_

— _¿Yo? — Fingiendo impresión, se levantó lentamente del sillón y con pasos cortos caminó hacia ella. — ¿De qué forma te estoy viendo, Kaoru? — Susurró viéndola fijamente, y queriendo provocar nervios en la chica, lo cual definitivamente era imposible._

—_De __ésa__ forma. Sé cuando estás enojado, Butch. ¿Podrías decírmelo rápido que tengo unas ganas inmensas de acostarm…? _

_La pelinegra no pudo terminar su hablar, debido a que el chico había perdido los estribos y el vaso que había mantenido en su mano había salido disparado a la puerta de la sala._

— _¡Podrías decirme qué coño te pasa! _

— _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Que qué me pasa! ¡Qué odio a ese tipo, y lo sabes bastante bien!_

— _¡Ay, por favor Butch! ¡Pensé que tenías una excusa mejor para ponerte de esa manera! Te he dejado bien claro que él sólo es mi amigo._

—_Pues tú no eres ninguna amiga de él. No me da buena espina, y ya te lo he dicho Kaoru… me molesta que te veas con él, ¡Y más cuando ni me dices!_

— _¿Y se supone que te lo tengo que decir? Es mi vida, no la tuya._

—_La que compartimos. Me quise casar contigo porque quería que compartiéramos una vida juntos. Tú. Conmigo. ¡No con el hijo de puta de Ace!_

_Kaoru suspiró frustrada, y bruscamente se sentó en el sillón en el cual antes había estado siendo usado por el chico de oscuros ojos verdes._

—_Eres un caso perdido._

_Silencio. Un pulcro silencio en el cual lo único capaz de ser oído eran los fuertes gruñidos de Butch y los cansados suspiros de Kaoru._

—_Mira. — se puso de cuclillas y trató de buscarle la mirada a la chica, la cual desviaba su mirada hacía cualquier otra parte que no fueran los ojos de Butch. — Te amo, ¿entiendes? Pero me molesta mucho que lo veas…_

—_No, Butch. No dejaré de ver a mis amigos por ti. Si tanto te molesta puedes irte con otra que sí te aguante las estupideces. — rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a salir de la sala, cuando el joven la tomó de la mano bruscamente volteándola provocando que lo mirase. _

—_No me iré con otra._

—_Pues puedes hacerlo, ya que ni me importa._

—_Sí te importaría que lo hiciese, y lo sabes._

— _¡No, no lo sé! ¡Y ya déjame en paz!_

— _¡No, Kaoru! ¡Ven acá, tenemos que arreglar las cosas! — el chico jalaba fuertemente su brazo tratando de evitar que se fuera, pero al igual que él, la chica tenía bastante fuerza. Con un movimiento rápido, alejó al joven y se mantuvo a distancia de él._

—_No. Eres un imbécil, y por ahora no quiero nada contigo. Para que no te aburras, ¿Qué tal si te vas con tu linda Isobell y le lloras a ella, no?_

_Mala idea._

_El eco de una fugaz bofetada fue lo único que se pudo escuchar. Un Butch, con el rostro lleno de potente rabia. Y una Kaoru, con la cara oculta en el corto pelo de ella, que en vez de lleno de rabia, estaba siendo reinado por las lágrimas. _

_Las pupilas de Butch se dilataron, y de un momento a otro el enojo ya no existía. No quedaban huellas de la furia que antes sentía._

_Porque tenía miedo, sí. Miedo, porque sabía que sería lo próximo que pasaría._

—_K-Kaoru… lo… lo lamento, yo…_

—_Basta. Me voy._

_Su corazón saltó de repente, no. No quería que se fuera._

—_No, no, no, Kaoru. De verdad, no sabía lo que hacía, perdóname. Yo…_

_La de ojos esmeraldas recogía de nuevo su suéter, tomaba las llaves y se dirigía a la puerta sin prestarle ni un poco de atención a las palabras del chico._

_La tomó delicadamente de la mano, y al ella voltearse, él pudo distinguir incluso en medio de la oscuridad de la noche; las frágiles lágrimas que Kaoru empezaba a dejar brotar de esos pequeños y preciosos ojos._

_La culpa lo invadía. No la quería ver llorando por su propia culpa._

—_Te amo, Kaoru. No tienes idea de cuánto te amo. Más que a nada en el mundo y… — su voz se quebró, las ganas de llorar que tenía lo carcomían por dentro. — y moriré si te vas. Soy un idiota, lo sé pero… p-pero no te vayas…_

_Lo vio una última vez antes de abrir la puerta e irse, dejando salir de sus labios un "Lo siento." _

* * *

Tengo que arreglarlo. Arreglarlo todo. No me perdono nada, y tampoco espero que me perdone pero algo debo de hacer.

No quedarme aquí, sentado en el suelo maldiciéndome por todo lo que hecho en mi miserable vida como un marica. Amo a Kaoru, y no voy a permitir que ésta mierda quede así.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué mete a Isobell dentro de todo esto. Ella es del pasado, ni siquiera tengo idea de dónde podrá estar metida esa tipa. En cambio, su lindo y adorado Ace es un pendejo del presente. Un miserable que me odia, y que lo único que quiere hacer es lograr que Kaoru y yo nos separemos para ir él como buen héroe a consolarla por cualquier estupidez que yo haga.

Oportunidad que tiene hoy.

Oportunidad que acabo de darle.

Pero lamentablemente tendrá que esperar mucho más tiempo, quizás hasta la muerte. Porque ella es mi esposa; mía y sólo mía. Que te lo demuestre el jodido anillo que lleva en la mano. El jodido anillo que yo le di. Y que es una clara muestra del amor que mutuamente nos tenemos.

Sin importarme lo desordenado que estuviera el apartamento, salgo de la sala y camino hacía la puerta de salida. Por la misma que Kaoru había atravesado hace unas horas.

No sé dónde pudo haber ido, pero puedo intentar yendo a casa de Momoko. O Miyako. En cualquiera de las dos tiene que estar.

Bien, ahí voy.

* * *

Golpes en la puerta. Tres, para ser exactos.

—Si es él, no le abras. — Momoko vio por el agujero de la puerta para confirmar que era su "cuñado" y para desgracia de su amiga, él era.

—Kaoru… Tienen que solucionar el problema.

—Ahora no quiero, por favor Momoko… si hablo con él sólo querré golpearlo.

Más golpes en la puerta.

—Lo que dice Blossy es cierto, Kaoru. — apoyó un joven con mirada rojiza, sentado a un lado de la pelinegra, que lo veía en modo suplicante.

—Pero es que… — en su rostro seguían frescas las marcas de las lágrimas, y su cabello estaba desarreglado; consecuencia del jaleo que se había armado por la discusión de ella y Butch.

—Mi hermano suele ser un imbécil en muchas ocasiones, pero sé que te ama. Y que se debe estar odiando a sí mismo más de lo que tú piensas que lo odias a él.

—Kaoru. — Llamó firmemente su amiga pelirroja. Kaoru conocía ésa mirada, y claramente decía "o lo haces tú o lo hago yo." La chica suspiró.

—Argh, como sea. Déjalo entrar.

Momoko quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta; viendo a Butch parado frente de ella, con la respiración agitada y los ojos cansados.

—Sé que está aquí, déjame entrar por favor. — Ella le mandó una sonrisa.

—Todo estará bien, Butch.

Él le devolvió el gesto, y cuando Momoko se apartó del umbral él pudo ver a su chica, a la que más había amado en toda su vida. Sentada, y con el ceño fruncido, mientras que lo miraba con rabia. Y dolor.

Momoko y Brick se vieron cómplices, y abandonando el lugar; dejaron a ambos pelinegros solos.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres? — Rabiosa, preguntó sin dirigirle aún la mirada.

— ¿Puedes escuchar lo que quiero decirte? Necesito que me oigas. — Ella se mantuvo callada, pero lo observó dándole a entender que dijera lo que fuese que quisiera decirle.

—No soy una persona perfecta, hay tantas cosas que deseo nunca haber hecho. Y estoy tratando de aprender a corregirme en eso, porque te lo juro; nunca quise hacerte esto. No a ti. Jamás quise, fue un impulso. Estaba tan cabreado que la rabia me cegó y no me di cuenta del daño que pude causarte. Siento haberte herido, es algo con lo que tendré que vivir todos los días… y si fuera por mí, te aseguro que te quitaría de encima todo el dolor que te he causado, porque siempre fui yo el que limpiaba tus lágrimas. Y mira, ahora soy yo en que las causa. Soy un imbécil de primera, un idiota, un estúpido arrogante, y un celoso compulsivo. Pero soy un imbécil de primera, un idiota, un estúpido arrogante, y un celoso compulsivo que te ama con todo y moriría por ti. Cuando te conocí, supe que tenía una razón. Una razón para cambiar quién solía ser, una razón para empezar desde cero. Una razón de ser… ¡Y eres tú, maldición! ¡Nadie más que tú! ¡Me tragaré mis malditos celos, y sal con cuantos amigos quieras! Pero por lo que más quieras… no me dejes. — Lanzó un largo suspiro, y se dedicó a admirar de nuevo esos orbes esmeraldas que poseía la chica.

—Butch, yo… no sé qué decir.

—Un "te perdono" estaría bien sabes… — Dijo burlón, haciendo que la joven riese y le diera un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Él, aprovechando; tomó su mano y la besó dulcemente, ella se soltó del agarré y la colocó en la mejilla del ojiverde. Acariciándola.

Él no podía apartarle la mirada de encima, era tan hermosa.

—Te amo demasiado. Pero aún sigo enojada contigo. — Él hizo una mueca triste. —… y admito que yo también dije cosas que no tenía que decir. Te provoqué, así que también tengo culpa. Los dos nos equivocamos a la final.

—Sí, eso creo.

Kaoru se aceró al bello rostro del joven y lo besó apasionadamente. Él la correspondió satisfecho, y la tomó de la nuca profundizando más el beso. Al separarse, pegando ambas frentes, ella se dedicó a mantener los ojos cerrados; mientras él admiraba su belleza.

—Deberías ser poeta, cuando te pones cursi te salen cosas impresionantes, ¿sabes?

—Siempre me salen cosas impresionantes, por favor.

—Dormirás en la sala. — comentó burlona rompiendo contacto y levantándose del sofá. Caminando hacía la puerta, se volteó para verlo.

— ¡Qué! ¡Por qué! Allí hace demasiado calor.

—Exacto, por eso será conmigo.

Butch abrió los ojos y sin importarle nada más fue junto a ella, abriendo la puerta y saliendo emocionado del hogar.

—Já, ahora dormirás solo. Por pervertido.

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció, mientras que la de la pelinegra se ensanchaba más junto a una sonora carcajada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**I've found a reason to show****  
****A side of me you didn't know****  
****A reason for all that i do****  
****And the reason is you."**

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


End file.
